1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to semiconductor design technology, and more particularly, to a semiconductor memory device capable of controlling a data write operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor memory devices generally perform operations of storing and outputting data. A semiconductor memory device may receive data to be programmed into the semiconductor memory device and output the data stored in the semiconductor memory device through a data pad. The semiconductor memory device may transfer data that are received through the data pad to a memory bank region during a write operation, and may output data that are transferred from the memory bank region through the data pad during a read operation.
The increase in the operation speed and data bandwidth of semiconductor memory devices raise the number of data and the number of lines between the data pad and the memory bank region. Also, the number of control signals for processing the data is increased as well.
During a write operation of a semiconductor memory device, the data transferred through a data pad may be aligned, and the aligned data may be transferred to a memory bank through a data transfer line. When the data are transferred to the memory bank through the data transfer line, a toggle operation of the data transfer line may be performed as the data loaded on the data transfer line are collectively replaced by the new write data, regardless of the logic value of the data on the data transfer line. Therefore, since all the values of the data are toggled collectively and are replaced by the new write data, current consumption in the data transfer line may be wastefully increased, which is problematic.